1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt hinge suitable for use for opening and closing various kinds of opening-closing bodies like display bodies, cover bodies, etc. of electronic devices such as televisions, office automation equipment, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of conventional tilt hinges, the rotation of a rotating shaft comprised of a tingle shaft which is rotatably mounted on these mounting members is controlled by means of a friction mechanism working on the rotating shaft. In prior arts, there has been no tilt hinge of two-shaft system.
The prior art tilt hinge having a single rotating shaft has the advantage that it can be manufactured at a low cost because of a simple construction. However, when a greater friction is needed, it becomes inevitable to increase a frictional surface area, which will result in an increased device size. This is true especially when simultaneously obtaining the tilt hinge, a great frictional function, and a click stop mechanism. The device, when large in size, is not applicable to an opening-closing device of a small-sized electronic device if the opening-closing body, despite of its small size, requires a great frictional torque and the click stop mechanism. To cope with this disadvantage, it is desired to use a tilt hinge capable of obtaining a great frictional torque, albeit a small size.